A Mockingbird
by The little girl in the trees
Summary: " Shoot all the bluejays you want, if you can hit 'em, but remember it's a sin to kill a mockingbird. " Scout is only 14 when she is chosen for the 33rd Hunger Games. Thanks to the lessons of her father Atticus, she's determined not to kill. 41 years before the Mockingjay, a Mockingbird is entering the arena. Against all odds, will she survive ? Rated T 'cause it's the HG


My first fanfiction ever in English, and my first crossover !

I hope there will be not much errors, I am French and I learn English at school so I'm not perfectly fluent...

I do not own To Kill A Mockingbird and Hunger Games. All my respects to Suzanne Collins and Harper Lee.

Summary : " Shoot all the bluejays you want, if you can hit 'em, but remember it's a sin to kill a mockingbird. "

Scout is only 14 when she is chosen for the 33rd Hunger Games. Thanks to the lessons of her father Atticus, she's determined not to kill. 41 years before the Mockingjay, a Mockingbird is entering the arena.

Against all odds, will she survive ?

From their side, Atticus is debating with his feelings and his values and Jem, 17 years old, is definitely trying to raise a rebellion.

* * *

Chapter 1

Scout

When I get up, the sun is rising. The beautiful song of mockingbirds fills up my ears, and I smile. For one instant, I'm perfectly happy.

Until I remember.

Today is the Reaping. My third one, because I'm 14. My brother Jem, him, is 17 : soon, he'll not have to care anymore. Well, I will have to care for still a long time. And I'm terrified.

I look at my brother : we still share a room, but it's kind of big, so I don't mind so much.

Jem is asleeping : he looks so calm !

I begin to getting ready. I hate dresses, but for the Reaping everyone has to put on their better clothes. My Aunt Alexandra gave me this dress yesterday : it is green, without sleeves, and stopes under my knees. Very simple, in contrast with the ones of the precedent years : they were awful ! But this one... I wouldn't say I like it, but I'm okay with it.

\- Scout !

I turn back. Jem has awaken and he is staring at me.

\- You're... you're looking nice.

\- Stop it, Jem. You know perfectly it's awful.

\- No, Scout. For once, you look like... like a girl.

I can't resist and I jum on him, like when we were children.

\- Say you didn't think it ! Say it !

He laughs and pushes me gently. He has always been stronger than me.

I know he's right. Despite of my brown hair cut very short, and my body like a boy's one, without forms, I may be looking like a real girl.

Jem begins to dress up and I leave the room to go downstairs.

We are not rich ( nobody in the District is, not in the manner of people in the Capitol ) but we're richer than the majority of the population of our district, the Seven. Neither Jem or I had to take tessaraes, but, still... still, we can be chosen.

Atticus, my father, is a doctor. But he always says, that, if there were trials and a kind of justics here, he would have been a lawyer.

He is sitting in the kitchen, drinking his coffee. Immediatly, I go hug him.

\- Oh, Scout, I'm really becomeing too old for this kind of things. And you are, too.

\- Atticus, I think it doesn't matter right now...

I hesitate, and then, I add :

\- It's the Reaping.

He doesn't answer and stroke my hair.

\- Did you hear the mockingbirds ? I ask him.

\- Yes. They sing really beautifully. What a pity some people continue to try to shoot them, in spite of all I say.

\- They are starving, Atticus.

\- Yeah, but there are other birds. You know what I say : " Shoot all the bluejays you want, if you can hit 'em, but...

\- Remember it's a sin to kill a mockingbird. ", I end his sentence, smiling. Yes, I know.

Calpurnia, our " help ", enter the room, followed by Jem. Atticus took her because she had no money to feed her family. What's more, my mother being... dead, he thought it would be a good idea to have someone to raise us.

\- Good morning, Mister Finch, Jean-Louise.

\- Good morning, Calpurnia.

Calpurnia prepares toasts and we begin to eat. But, quickly, I find out I'm not hungry. The Reaping is terrifying me...

I push back my plate.

\- You're not eating, Scout ?

\- No, Cal'. I don't feel like eating, I mutter.

\- Oh, Scout, says Jem. Don't worry. Why would you be chosen ? You only have three papers. And I only have six. So there is no risk.

\- Well, there is some, technically... I mutter.

\- Scout, says Atticus. Don't worry. You will not be chosen, okay ?

\- I... I know. But... what if... ? Jem could be taken. I could be taken. And then...

* * *

Jem and I separate after being enregistred by the Peacekeepers. I go to the 14-year-old girl section, Jem goes to the 17-year-old boy section. He hugs me a last time before going. For once, I don't try to end it up. It doesn't matter, it's the Reaping. Who konws what could happen ?

I try my best to hide my fear while listening to the speeches. Then the traditionnal propaganda movie is shown, and then the escort tells us :

\- May the odds be ever in your favor !

She is going to choose a paper. Please not me, not me not me not me not me !

\- Jean-Louise Finch !

One moment I am relaxed. It's not me.

Then I remember. Jean-Louise is my official name.

No. No.

I am astonished. Then I hear Jem shouting

\- No ! Scout !

Peacekeepers are coming. Other girls are staring at me.

\- Please someone volunteer ! Please ! screams Jem.

I want to cry, but I can't. I just can't realize.

I just walk toward the escort, who shakes my hand. I know my face is inexpressive, blank. Better for the cameras. I can't cry. Be strong, Scout.

I meet Jem's eyes. He's crying, furiously.

No, I can't watch him cry.

Then I find Atticus' eyes. He's crying, too. Silenciously, but...

I am nearly sobbing, but I contain myself. Only little girls cry. I'm strong. Strong. Strong.

The escort goes toward the boy's ball.

Please not Jem. Please... It's the only thing I'm able to think.

\- Charles Baker Harris !

It's not Jem. At least he is safe. At least.

The boy chosen is 15, and is not really big. In fact, he looks like a 13-year-old. But he does not cry. The escort shakes his hand, then the mayor began reading the Treaty. I used to find it boring. Now... I just can realize what is happening. I just realize my brother and my father, and also Calpurnia ( I've seen her, too ) are sobbing in the crowd. I just realize I don't know the boy who's been reaped with me. I just realize that...

I just realize that my mentor, the only victor ever in District Seven, is staring at me.

He's hiding at the extreme-left of the scene, but he's staring at me, I see him.

Everybody say he is mad, that the Hunger Games has broken his mind. Poor Boo Radley, they say.

And now... At least he came back alive.

And me... will I come back ?

I just can't realize what's happening. Everything is a blur. It looks like a dream.

A nightmare. Where I have been reaped for the 33rd Hunger Games.


End file.
